An underwater weed cutter for cutting marine plant growth close to the bottom of a body of water.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,956 there is disclosed an underwater weed cutter having a central body to which the one ends of blades are connected for limited pivotal movement and a boss is welded to the body to have a handle attached thereto. Each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,702,975 and 2,949,003 disclose an underwater weed cutter having a guide member that mounts the front ends of a pair of blades that diverge in a rearward direction with the guide member rear portion bisecting the angle of divergence. U.S. Pat. No. 2,949,003 further discloses providing a horizontal and a vertical fin extending rearwardly of the guide element.
Each of British Pat. Nos. 496,260 and 776,788 disclose an underwater weed cutter; '788 disclosing a pair of cutter units that are mounted by spaced pivot members on a bracket for pivotal movement about axes parallel to the direction of pulling of the cutter, where as '260 discloses a mounting plate having the one end portion of each of a pair of cutter units attached thereto by a pair of bolts and a bracket secured thereto. Both of the British patents disclose the bracket being retained in selected pivotally adjusted positions relative a pulling rod. U.S. Pat. No. 892,628 discloses a ride on type stalk cutter having a draft beam, a pair of rearwardly diverging cutter bars, braces connected between the beam and cutter bars that mount the beam and a pair of runners having front ends attached to the cutter bars and the rear ends connected by braces to the beam. In German Pat. No. 512,283 diverging blades have front end portions connected by a brace that also mounts the front end of a runner and intermediate portions connected by an adjustable beam that also mounts the intermediate part of the runner.
One of the problems with such prior art weed cutters is that they do not have the desired rigidity when made for cutting relatively wide swaths and still being inclined to have cut weeds relatively easily slide off the rear ends thereof. Also such prior art weed cutters can not be folded for storage with all the parts other than the handle connected together.
In order to overcome problems such as the above as well as others, this invention has been made.